halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spedster777/Attachments
Hmmm... you spelled laSer wrong. ;) ItS fixed now How did we rip it off? 15 of 20 attachments on there aren't from CoD, andmany other people make articles of those five that are, and they aren't categorized "World War Halo" Pwnmstr6797 19:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ajax, if we're using that criteria to categorise articles as World War Halo now, we could say the same about these. You have dozens of examples of reflex sights, flashlights, bayonets, underslung grenade launchers and shotguns, and a Heartbeat Sensor, for heaven's sake! There is nothing in this article that merits a World War Halo template.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ^ Yeah. what Sith'ari said. That really proves my point. And may I say Heartbeat sensors aren't real, they are Infinity Ward's very own creation. All mine and Spedster777's are real or our very own creations. You are copying CoD more than me ans Spedster777 are, Ajax. Pwnmstr6797 19:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, where brothers. We live in the same house and share the same parents. We were born on the same day, and we are twins. He was banned and he asked me to use my wikia account, and I wrote what he wanted me too. Pwnmstr6797 19:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Err...that is quite hard to believe. There is no way to actually prove your story, but, somehow, I don't think 'he' found 'his' account THAT important, and, again, 'he' needs to physically will the pages over to you. Otherwise, you are just vandalizing his page. :And your excuse is just a little too convenient. If I was sockpuppeting, I'd have a twin too, except, in reality, I have a brother who dislike Halo Fanon. All I need is his permission. So says the Writer template, which was writen by whoever owns the site. I have the permission, I can edit the article. Pwnmstr6797 20:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe if he wasn't banned, he would SAY that I am allowed to. Maslab said he had only 1 of 3 strike things on Spedster777's talk Page. But somebody banned him anyway. Pwnmstr6797 20:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe If you unbanned him, he would say I can edit the page. Pwnmstr6797 20:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :And perhaps if pigs had wings, they could fly. :The point is, you can't edit this page until you get permission from him; or, as I suspect, you are actualy Spedster, with another nickname, and therefore can edit the article. I DO have permission from him, so I can, you said all I need to do is have his permission. I do, I can edit it. Pwnmstr6797 21:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :The template doesn't say what you said it said. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Heartbeat Sensors were first seen in Rainbow Six. You know, the one from the late 90s? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 22:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I can't see the problem, everything on there is in existance already 'cept the Bio-Foam Injector and the Flamethrower but they wouldn't really work. XW3 AR3 L3GION 18:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC)